Untitled for now
by Deathly Whispers
Summary: Rena's sick of her brother always butting in on her "may exist someday" relationships. Can a new player in the World help her loosen him up a bit? What if Shugo took it a little further than generally intended? (MUCH better than summary. I hope. TT)
1. Overprotective

Title: [none]  
  
Rated: PG-13 (because I said so)  
  
Includes: .hackTASOGARE NO UDEWA DENSETSU  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! This is my first Project .hack fanfic, so try to be nice. (Even though it DOES suck. --sweat drop--) Anyway...  
  
Chapter 1: Overprotective  
  
"But Shugo!" Mireille whined. "It's Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Please, Shugo?" Rena, Shugo's twin sister, pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"  
  
It was Valentine's Day, and Balmung had asked Rena to a special Valentine's ball in the World. Shugo, always protective of his sister, refused to let her go with "that creep".  
  
"Who knows what he's gonna do to you? Why can't you just go with me, if you really wanna go that badly?" Shugo shook his head.  
  
"Oh, come on, Shugo!" Mireille huffed. "It's a BALL, for cryin' out loud! Besides, it's just an RPG. And who would wanna go to a ball with their BROTHER?" She said flatly.  
  
Shugo considered it for a second...until his eyes shifted upon Balmung about fifteen feet away. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY SISTER BUT ME!!!" he screamed. Wait...that didn't come out right.  
  
Rena sat down and fingered the sand. "Geez, Shugo. I just wanted to have a little fun, big brother." Her eyes began to water. "That's all..."  
  
Shugo softened. "Well, ahem, I guess that would be, ahem, okay. I mean, if you really want to..."  
  
Rena lit up. "Really?"  
  
Shugo plastered a fake smile across his face. Rena jumped up and gave him a quick squeeze, thanking him for understanding. Shugo blushed lightly.  
  
As Rena began to run towards Balmung, she turned. "Are you sure you don't wanna go? Maybe you could go with Mireille or something. Or maybe you could ask Hotaru, if you can find her."  
  
Shugo shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. She's probably going with Ouka, anyway." In reality, he just wanted to stay away from that treasure-hog as much as possible. Funny how things played out, huh?  
  
"You can come if you want!" Mireille piped up and placed an arm on Shugo's shoulder. "I'm sure Ouka would love to bring you along! Besides," she winked, "you can tell people you've got TWO dates instead of one!" She giggled.  
  
"No, really. It's okay. You guys go ahead and go. I'll be fine. Really. I was just gonna go fight some monsters or something, anyway. You know, gain some experience points."  
  
Rena looked worried. "Are you sure, bro? You could just join me and Bal—"  
  
"NO!" Shugo cried, a little more forceful than intended.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Rena walked towards Balmung and stopped. She hesitated for a second, then went on. Mireille, however, stayed.  
  
"You SURE you don't wanna have a couple or more girlfriends for tonight? You might even get a few smoochies!" she teased.  
  
Shugo, struck with terror, fled as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
Mireille sighed. "Sheesh. He can't even take a joke. I was just kidding. XP"  
  
---Well, that's the first chapter. I hope it gets better, but no promises. (sweat drop) Should I continue, or just give it up? Let me know before I write anymore! Ja ne!--- 


	2. Fed Up

Title: [none]  
  
Rated: PG-13 (because I said so)  
  
Includes: .hack/TASOGARE NO UDEWA DENSETSU  
  
A/N: Hi, again! Since at least one of you wanted it continued (I hope), here's the next chapter! Not as good, but it'll hafta do for now. I'm tired.../yawn/ Enjoy!  
  
.::Chapter 2: Fed Up::.  
  
The ball started at 8 P.M., just after Shugo and Rena finished dinner. As Rena set off to meet with Balmung, Shugo set off to do what he promised Rena: kill monsters. In this case, the obvious.  
  
At first, Shugo planned to find Balmung before his sister and beat the crap out of him for checking out his sister, but that was ruled out once he realized how badly Rena wanted to go. Now he decided to go for it once Balmung made a move on his sister.  
  
Rena and Balmung danced and flirted, Shugo hid in the bushes and watched. It wasn't long before Ouka, in her doggie form, found him and dragged him out of his hiding spot.  
  
--Later that night (in the real world)...--  
  
"Shugo! You were spying on me?! How could you do something like that? I can't believe you don't trust me!"  
  
Rena had seen Ouka drag Shugo out of the bushes, arms flailing. She couldn't believe it. Her brother, whom she had known her whole life, didn't trust her. Just the thought of it hurt. Rena ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her, then flung herself onto the bed and cried.  
  
Minutes later, Shugo knocked.  
  
"Rena? Rena, I—I'm sorry," Shugo said softly. It pained him to see Rena so hurt. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Rena?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. See ya' tomorrow."  
  
Though she hated intentionally ignoring her bro, she was too busy to care at the moment. If only there were some way to keep her brother out of her hair when necessary...  
  
--Sorry it was so short! Gomen! Really! It's late right now, and I'm running out of ideas at the moment. Curse you, writer's block!!! CURSE YOU!!! /sweat drop/ Uh...ja ne! -U 


	3. The New Girl

Title: [none]  
  
Rated: PG-13 (because I said so)  
  
Includes: .hack / TASOGARE NO UDEWA DENSETSU

A/N: Hey guys! Did ya' miss me? Hm? Did ya'? Did ya'? Did ya'? Probably not, but shut up. -- BTW, this is sorta based on some of the info from the manga. Never seen the anime, but I've heard good reviews! ;P Sorry for the late update. I got temporarily banned for my "Ask InuYasha & Sesshoumaru" fic. Oh, well. Enjoy!

.::Chapter 3: The New Girl::.

The next day at school, Rena noticed the empty seat beside her in class was now occupied by what looked like a half-Asian girl. She seemed timid and shy in this new and unfamiliar territory. Her chocolate eyes overflowed with insecurity. Rena felt sorry for her.

"Hi, there! New here?" she whispered in a friendly tone.

The girl looked up. "Uh, yeah." She kept her eyes down.

The teacher spotted the two. "Miss Kunisaki!"

"Gomenasai."

Suddenly, something caught the corner of Rena's eye. Could it be? Shugo was staring at the new girl, his mouth slightly open. Drool was slowly making it's way out of his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice. Rena smirked. A plan began to form...

Rena whispered to the new girl again, this time careful not to attract the teacher's attention. "Meet me after school?"

The girl was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

As promised, Rena waited for the new girl when school was over. She saw her wandering aimlessly and waved excitedly, nearly on her tiptoes. "Hey! Over here!"

The girl, quite relieved to find that she was not forgotten, hurried over.

"Hey! I'm Kunisaki Rena!" Rena smiled sweetly once she had caught up with her.

"I'm Mitsu Michiko," the other replied shyly, blushing just a bit.

Michiko looked over at Shugo, who was beating Komiyama half to death. Both Rena and Michiko could hear Shugo screaming, "You stupid pervert! How dare you look at my sister that way!", while Komiyama stupidly denied it. Michiko turned to Rena. "Uh...do you know him? You guys look an awful lot alike."

Rena hung her head and sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Heh heh.../sweat drop/"

.::That night in The World...::.

"Rena said to meet her here, so where is she?"

Shugo paced impatiently under a virtual tree. Rena had told him to meet her in the Beginner's Area of The World, so why wasn't she there yet? Hadn't she said it was urgent?

Finally Rena came into view. Shugo started to wave, then changed his mind when he noticed someone else behind her. He looked at Rena confused when the two approached him.

"This is Michiko. You know, the new girl from school? She's a wavemaster, like Mireille." Rena explained. She turned to Michiko. "Michiko, this is my big bro, Shugo."

Shugo raised an eyebrow as he looked the newcomer up and down. She didn't look like the new girl. Gone was her flowing shoulder-length, dark brown hair. Gone were her sparkling chocolate eyes. Her skin was just as tan, but that was the only resemblance. How could this be Michiko? But then again, this was a game.

"Oh," Michiko blushed and looked away, her big green eyes shying away from embarrassment. "Hi."

"Hello," Shugo replied slowly. He dragged his sister by the arm away from the girl. "We'll be right back," he called over his shoulder. "Just give us a sec."

Seeing no other choice, Michiko shrugged and waited.

"What is she doing here?" Shugo whispered harshly. "Is this what was so urgent?"

Rena shrugged. "She's new and all, and I just thought she could use someone to hang with."

They both looked back at Michiko. Her blue-black, waist-length hair danced in the wind, as did her black kimono-like robe. She seemed to be trying to figure out what exactly her huge staff was for. They watched with slight interest as she sat on the grass and fingered the small cross on the tip of the staff, then drew back and screamed when it began to slowly rotate. Rena returned her attention to Shugo.

"Could she _please_ join our party? _Please_?" she begged, her crimson eyes wide and pleading.

Though he knew he'd regret it later (his hands were already full, what with Ouka, Mireille, Hotaru, Rena, AND Zefie), he nodded in agreement. If it made Rena happy...

Rena squealed excitedly and gave him a quick squeeze.

Later that night, the gang met up at Mireille's hideout. Rena obviously brought Michiko along.

"So. You go to Rena-chan's school, huh?" Mireille, always just a bit nosy, begged for more info.

"Yeah. I do." Michiko answered cautiously. "So?"

"Where'd you come from? You know, where'd you used to live?"

"America..."

Hotaru stepped up, her grip slowly loosening on the grunty she was so willingly glued to. "I am from the States, also." She smiled sweetly. "I am visiting the Japanese server from the US to possibly help improve my Japanese language skills."

Michiko found this rather interesting. "Really? Cool!"

Michiko and Hotaru chatted the rest of the night, partly in Japanese, partly in English. Shugo began to regret not paying attention in English class. Eventually, Hotaru had to log out. Shortly after, Rena, Mireille, and Ouka followed.

"See ya' tomorrow, onii-chan!" Rena waved before leaving. "Erm...if we have any time. Finals are coming up, huh?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find some more information on Zefie and her mom! Or better yet, maybe we'll find some more treasure or rare items! R-A-R-E!"

"See ya', kid. Don't stay up too much longer. /wink/"

Shugo plopped down next to the currently sleeping Zefie and patted her head. Other than Zefie, Shugo and Michiko were completely alone...

--And there's the next chapter! Anybody wanna help me find a name for this thing? /sigh/ Eh, well. The chapter's longer at least. I think. XP Well, ja!--


	4. 1 New Message

Subject: Meeting

Sender: Rena

Hey, big bro! Meet me at Mireille's hideout tomorrow at 20:00. I've got a surprise for you! Oh, and don't forget to dress your best!

Rena

-END MESSAGE-

Subject: Konnichiwa!

Sender: Hotaru

Hello, Michiko-chan. It was nice speaking with you today. I hope to do it again sometime soon!

Ja for now,

Hotaru-chan

-END MESSAGE-

Subject: Hello!

Sender: Rena

Hi, there! I had fun RPing with you today! I hope you did, too. BTW, I really liked the avatar you chose. Kawaii!

Meet Shugo at Mireille's hideout tomorrow at 20:00 so we can put the plan in motion, okay? Well, ja ne!

Rena

-END MESSAGE-

Subject: Balmung!

Sender: Reki

Where the hell are you?! You should've been here by now! What the hell have you been doing lately? And what's up with you and always wanting to take place in your own events? o.O

Reki

-END MESSAGE-

Subject: Shugo

Sender: Mireille

Hiya! Rena just told Ouka and me the plan! Go get him, girl! He needs a few smoochies in his life! Ouka and I are gonna take Rena's place in her part of the deal while she gets ready for finals. Don't break his heart!

Ja ne!

Mireille-chan

-END MESSAGE-


End file.
